The Weapon Within: The 100th Hunger Games
by Osbree
Summary: His eyes sparked, palms lighting up with electricity until it was dancing on his fingertips and jumping towards the walls in jagged streaks. They may be armed with bows and knives, but nothing will prepare your tribute to face the ultimate weapon: the one from inside. **SYOT OPEN**


"PLACES! EVERYBODY, PLACES!" Delia Horsiphicus, head of arena construction, slides down the ladder like a fireman's pole, chirping abruptly as she lets go of the ladder too early and collapses in a pile on the floor.

She clamours to her feet, avoiding eye contact with the district 3 scientists on the lab floor, smoothing out her silk dress in an attempt to preserve her tarnished dignity. They blatantly avoid eye contact with her out of pure fear, even if she would be returning as the main water cooler topic once all capitolians were out of earshot.

Marching up to the cage, Delia bangs her fist on the glass. "Vanity!"

The elfish-looking scientist materializes next to her, chewing her bottom lip and reporting with a half-hearted mumble. "We've just finished stabilizing the subject and—"

"I can't hear you, sweetheart!" Delia screeches at a pitch that sends most of the room into frozen silence. In any other circumstance, the gamemaker would have been delighted to have gained the attention of a room so quickly, but at this particular moment, where her job was on the line, the complete halt of production was enough to get that old twitch back.

"Delia?" A shadow falls over Vanity's shoulder, revealing a teal-skinned woman with immoderately long blonde hair for a worker. Which could only mean she was…

"Juliet!" Delia squeaked, nearly pushing Vanity into the cage wall to get to her superior. "I had no idea you were visiting!"

"Right," she sighed, dismissively waving her hand in the construction master's face. "I came all the way from the capitol to see what you've been working on, show me."

"Oh, yes!" Delia motions towards the cage, banging her fist on the glass walls once again. "Jaemsie, up! Show her something!"

Behind the glass, a boy with stout red hair glances up at the trio from his seat in the middle of the box. He gives Vanity a steely-eyed glare, brushing his sticky locks behind his ears as he unravels himself from his cross-legged position.

Delia's eye twitches. Jaemsie had been sitting in that box for… who knows how long. He's had the tendency to be resistant, to say the least. But he must have finally learned his lesson, because this time he got to his feet, smiling through the glass.

His eyes suddenly sparked, palms lighting up with electricity until it was dancing on his fingertips and jumping towards the walls in jagged streaks. The cage began to glow with electricity, the metal frame glowing orange as the inside begins to heat up to uninhabitable temperatures.

"Miss Juliet, if I may ask, why are we doing this?" Vanity whispers, barely able to tear her eyes away from the boy in the box. After a second she adds in: "To the tributes, I mean?"

Delia hums nervously as the assistant gamemaker sighs again. Although she was expecting a rude remark, Juliet's words were rather kind. "There's always the entertainment factor," She says. "In ninety nine years the districts have seen it all. But can you imagine, people being strangled by an invisible hand, or spontaneously lighting ablaze?"

"But…" Delia stuttered, then decides against it and trails off.

"But what lesson is there to the districts? Well… there is no lesson. What other lesson do the district need, as long as they know: we can do what we like, but we'll always be in control of them."

Let the 100th Hunger Games begin.

* * *

The 'super power' aspect is meant to be a tool for the tributes, and just a quell twist. My reasoning is that this will give all tributes a realistic fighting chance. There will still be regular weapons, arena and the like. Please note that districts 1, 2, 4 AND 13 are career districts, yet to be explained. Remember, only forms PM to me will be accepted! Thanks! n_n

**TRIBUTE FORM**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

hair colour/style:

Eye colour:

Facial features (mouth, nose, face shape etc.):

Skin colour:

Height:

Build:

Personality (detailed, a list of adjectives will not be accepted):

Brief History:

Family (Name, age, brief personality):

Friends (Name, age, brief personality):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon(s) of Choice:

Career?:

Open to relationships?:

Arena Strategy (if any?):

Open to Alliances?:


End file.
